The life and adventures of Rouge the Bat
by Supertails
Summary: This is my most popular work about Rouge the Bat and what her life and adventures are like when she's NOT helping Sonic and Co. fight Eggman! And, yes, it's actually more interesting than you think. Supertails STILL IN RECONSTRUCTION!


THE LIFE AND ADVENTURES OF ROUGE THE BAT by Supertails

CHAPTER ONE: An unusual surprise!

Author's Note: Hey! I'm re-doing the whole story! So, with that said, I'm getting rid of the prologue. After all, it really is no good. Now, I'll try to do my best to keep the story where it was going and how it was like before, but you have to understand that the character's attitudes will change a lot, because originally they were pretty off! Well, here's hoping that you all still love this same story!!! Supertails

Usually, Rouge the Bat is out helping Sonic and his friends stop Dr. Eggman from taking over the world. But, presently, the group hasn't seen head or foot of the egg-shaped genus. However, the group is actually pleased, because they can do the things they love without the pressure of having to save the world. And even Shadow has found things to do, because Amy forced Tails into making a robotic counselor for the black hedgehog, and it seems to be working out perfectly, because every time Shadow got pissed off and blasted a hole in the robot, Tails was able to build a new one. And, it seems the counseling has actually given some positive effect for Shadow, and the small bits of anger let out have actually made him a slightly nicer guy. Shadow currently lives in a room a floor below Rouge's room, where she lays asleep, in the Club Rouge nightclub.

Well, she WAS asleep.

A sharp ringing was heard throughout the white bat's room. She let out a tired groan as she stirred under the blanket of her bed. A bare hand reached out from the covers and felt around for the source of the noise. Finally reaching the small, rectangular object, Rouge pressed a button on the side, and the ringing stopped.

A light flashed from the rectangle, and, for a brief second, the dark room was illuminated by a slightly faint, green light. When the object lost its aura, a hologram projection was created, and on it was the face of the Executive of the Government Spy Agency.

"What do you want?" Rouge groaned from under her covers.

"I've got a mission that we need done." The man said. His skin was a tan white color that was spread over his long, yet stern, face. His nose wasn't big in comparison, and his eyes were brown. His black hair was kept neatly out of his face in a way that made his whole face say "I'm a tough guy that works for the government, and if you mess with me, you'll be paying more taxes."

"A mission for me at THREE FIFTEEN in the morning?" the tired bat half-shouted back.

"Rouge, you know that you could get an assignment at any time. It's your-"

"My duty, I know!" Rouge interrupted, finishing his sentence. She sat upright in her bed, revealing her sleeping clothes: a light, green robe that only covered Rouge enough to keep her warm during this summer, but not too warm with the heat. It was slightly transparent, however, partly revealing her bra and panties. But Rouge really didn't care what she was wearing. "But, you honestly know that I still need my beauty sleep every day, don't you? You can't REALLY expect me to go do anything if I'm half asleep."

"Actually, yes I can." The man replied, "And we need you to go ASAP."

"Fine, fine!" Rouge retorted, sleepily sliding out of bed to change her clothes. "What's my mission?"

"Your mission," replied the government agent, "Is to check out a supposedly abandoned warehouse in the southeastern area of Emerald City."

"You mean that old place?" Rouge replied from inside her closet, "I've been by that place a ton of times. What's so bad about that place?"

"I've heard that there are some criminals hiding out in there. We need someone to go in and find out what they're doing, even possibly arrest them, and you're the closest agent. So hurry up and get going!" the man said.

"Okay, don't get your pants in a knot." Rouge replied, emerging from the large closet in her usual black suit. She had her communication headset on around one of her large ears, and a utility belt buckled down on her waist below the heart on her suit that held an assortment of items ranging from a long-distance sound recorder to handcuffs to the standard pistol carried by all agents nowadays. "I'll take a look at it, alright?"

"Thank you, Rouge. I knew we could entrust you with such a mission."

Rouge yawned before replying with, "Whatever. You guys are just soooo fun." The white bat walked over and pressed the off button on the device, and the hologram disappeared with another flash of light, sending the room into darkness once more.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Rouge sighed as she silently slipped out through her window and glided through the Night Babylon, partially alit with glowing neon lights of many colors. Rouge yawned as she passed through the lights, but was still slightly tired when she landed in the dark, street lamp-lit streets of Emerald City.

The area was very quiet. There were a few cars passing through the quiet roads, and a few lights on in a building or two. Rouge noticed a cat run by as she walked along the sidewalk, headed towards the supposedly abandoned warehouse. When Rouge reached it, she noticed, that, for once, there was a faint light glowing from one of the boarded up windows. She silently hurried to the window, but was unable to hear anything. Rouge then figured she'd need to go inside if she'd want to hear. And, with that, the bat silently slipped through the door nearby.

The door let out an eerie creaking sound, and Rouge was careful not to have to open the door too wide if she'd want to be unheard. She carefully tiptoed through the dark hallways. The walls were cold and slightly damp, Rouge noticed, as she neared an open door on the side of the corridor. There was light coming from it, and Rouge stood next to the wall to avoid the risk of being seen. There was light talking that was heard through the door.

Rouge tried to get a little closer to the door, but in doing so, she accidentally scraped her boot along the floor.

"Hey, I think I heard something…" someone said, and the quiet talking stopped.

"Great," Rouge thought. Now she'd have no idea what was going on, and there was only one alternative left: Rouge would need to go straight in and arrest the criminals.

A light suddenly turned off inside the room, and all was dark. This was Rouge's change, and she turned and drew her pistol when she ran through the door.

"Alright! Put your hands up! You're under arrest-" Rouge started. But, suddenly, the lights turned back on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" shouted everyone in the room, and it wasn't until Rouge's eyes adapted to the bright light that she realized that it was Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow, and some of her acquaintances from back at the spy agency!

"What the…?" Rouge asked, in a confused sort of way.

"Oh, please," Shadow replied, angrily fussing around with the party hat on his head, "You didn't forget that your birthday was _today_, did you?"

Rouge looked down at her watch and checked the date. The digital watch read: _June 18_. "Well, uh… Maybe if SOME people wouldn't have woken me up this earlier, I would've remembered!"

There was an awkward silence that spread around the room, and a few people, like Sonic, were whistling and acting as if they didn't do anything. Then Tails broke the silence with, "Well, we can just ignore that, can't we? So let's get this party started!!"

The two-tailed fox spun his tails and flew up onto a stage, where two disk jockey turntables sat, and began to play the music. Cream ran over to Rouge carrying a party hat, and Rouge took it and put it on.

Rouge now looked around the room. There was a table on one side that had a pile of wrapped-up gifts on top, and on the opposite side was a long table with punch, sandwiches, and other treats on it, and Knuckles happened to be sitting over there, half asleep. There was a banner hanging over the portable stage that read, _Happy Birthday, Rouge!_ Lights were hanging from the ceiling, and the colors of red, green, yellow, and blue were flashing along the walls. And not even Shadow could resist laughing when one of the agents began to disco dance.

"Step aside, poser!" Sonic said, lightly shoving the guy out of the way. There was more laugher when Sonic began to _break-dance_, and soon it was enough for Shadow to walk over and say, "Alright Sonic, that's _quite_ enough."

The blue hedgehog groaned and got up off the floor, grumbling something that made Shadow say, "WHAT did you just call me???"

"Um, nothing!! I said nothing!" Sonic cried, and dashed away and Shadow chased him. As they went by, Rouge stuck out her arm and grabbed Shadow and said, "Okay, buddy, that's quite enough."

Shadow groaned and replied with, "Fine…"

It was at that moment that Tails announced the cake was ready, and Knuckles, who was just barely asleep, woke up instantly and said, "Cake? Where?"

The large cake was wheeled out into the room. It was covered in white frosting, and there were several candles on it.

"Cream and I made it." Amy said cheerfully as Cream sliced the first piece and handed it to Rouge.

"Aww, you didn't really need to do that…" Rouge replied, but when she took a bite of it, she changed her mind. "Whoa! That's one good cake!"

It was then that everyone started to sing the birthday song with the exception of Shadow, who just lazily half-grumbled the tune. Finally, Rouge blew out the candles, and Cream then served everyone else a piece.

The party ended at 6: 25 in the morning. It had, after all, started around 3: 20, and at the end, everyone escorted Rouge home before heading to their own homes to get some sleep. Rouge finally flopped back onto her bed after putting down her presents, which included a few diamonds, a necklace, and ring with a ruby on it.

"Wow, that was some party." Rouge said, before falling asleep.

Author's note: Well, how was that? Can I deliver, or what?

Also: June 18th was the date when Rouge was first introduced as a character. Thus, I made it her Birthday!


End file.
